Vamos Tomar Banho?
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Cena 'excluida' de 'O Convite'. Rachel e Quinn vão tomar banho... :D


** Vamos Tomar Banho?**

"Que horas são?"

"Duas e meia." Responde a cantora, a hora brilhava no telefone ao seu lado.

"Da manha?" Quinn se apóia no cotovelo e senta na cama.

"Creio que sim..." Nenhuma das duas se preocupa em cobrir-se e a loira sai da cama. "Aonde você vai?"

"Preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer." Ela contorna a cama e abre o armário, tirando duas camisolas de uma gaveta. "Alguma preferência?"

"Você?" Rachel se levanta e tira as peças de roupa das mãos da loira, depositando-as em cima da cômoda. Ela envolve Quinn em um abraço e beija seu ombro.

"Sabe, de repente eu não sinto mais tanta fome..." Quinn sorri e se deixa beijar pela morena, adorando o modo como seus corpos pareciam se encaixar.

"Hummmm..." Rachel desliza sua língua de encontro a da ex líder de torcida e encosta-a contra o armário, ficando na ponta dos pés e aprofundando o beijo. Elas se separam com um selinho e a diva entrelaça seus dedos, com um sorriso nos lábios. "Lembra que eu tinha prometido te ensinar algumas coisas?"

"Huhum..." Responde a loira, cenas das ultimas horas invadiram sua mente. "Você é uma ótima professora..."

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria te mostrar..." Rachel beija seu queixo.

"O que?"

"Vamos tomar banho..."

A cantora lhe oferece um sorriso sugestivo e a guia até a segunda porta do corredor, aonde fica o banheiro. Quinn acende as luzes fortes que envolvem o espelho e iluminam o aposento de uma forma bem mais sedutora que as fluorescentes do teto. Ela sente os braços da diva a envolverem por trás e os mamilos dela se enrijecendo contra as suas costas, fazendo um pequeno arrepio percorrer a sua espinha e alcançar o seu centro.

Rachel afasta os cabelos loiros para o lado e seus lábios traçam uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço e nuca da assistente social enquanto suas mãos acariciam seus seios e abdômen. Quinn analisa o reflexo das duas, sentindo a excitação se acumular entre suas pernas e sua respiração ficar entrecortada. Ela pega uma das mãos da diva com a sua e leva aos lábios. "Eu te amo, Rach..." murmura a ex líder de torcida, ainda focada no reflexo das duas.

A morena sorri e prova a pele branca do ombro de Quinn com a ponta da língua, sugando levemente antes de responder. "Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi, sabia?" Seu nariz desliza pelas costas dela carinhosamente. "Em todos os sentidos..." Ela descansa sua têmpora contra o pescoço de sua namorada e observa o reflexo também.

Elas pareciam tão diferentes fisicamente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão perfeitas uma para a outra e ver os seu corpos tão próximos em uma forma tão intima fez a garganta de Rachel se apertar em desejo.

"Eu preciso de você..." A voz da cantora sai rouca e Quinn se vira em seus braços, repousando sua testa na dela. As pupilas da morena estavam completamente dilatadas, apesar da luz forte que deveria fazê-las se contraírem. "Agora."

Era tudo o que a loira precisava ouvir, ela se inclinou para a frente e capturou o lábio inferior de Rachel entre os seus, sugando e mordendo levemente antes de se afastar e abrir a porta de vidro que dava acesso ao chuveiro.

A diva girou o registro e água fria as atingiu, fazendo com que ambas arqueassem o corpo com o choque de temperatura. Em alguns segundos, a água ficou morna e Quinn deu um passo para baixo do fluxo, sentindo-se relaxar e estendendo uma mão para que Rachel se junta-se a ela.

A morena sorri maliciosamente e faz que não com a cabeça, alcançando pelo sabonete. Ela molha a barra amarela e morde o lábio. "Você está muito, muito suja Fabray." Ela da um passo para a frente e pequenas gotículas grudam em sua pele e cabelos. Ouvir seu sobrenome fez com que Quinn literalmente tremesse. "Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso..." Sussurra Rachel, se ensaboando lentamente e puxando a loira para perto com a mão livre.

Seus cabelos dourados estavam molhados e escuros, grudando em sua testa e costas. Ela se deixa guiar e praticamente entra em colapso quando sente uma mão cheia de espuma percorrer a linha de sua coluna e lábios gentis colidirem com os seus.

Os beijos se tornam cada vez mais quentes e apaixonados e Rachel continua a ensaboar as duas com movimentos firmes e circulares. Seus braços e peito estão totalmente cobertos pela espuma branca quando a cantora larga o sabonete de volta no lugar sem olhar e empurra Quinn para baixo do chuveiro.

Olhos de chocolate encontram os castanho esverdeados através da água e o tempo parece parar. Tudo acontece tão rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo parece em slow motion e Rachel se conecta a Quinn novamente, de uma forma muito mais intima dessa vez. Suas mãos viajam pelo seu peito e abdômen, descendo cada vez mais e enxaguando a pele branca e incrivelmente macia. Elas mantém o contato visual enquanto a loira contorna as feições da morena com a ponta dos dedos.

Quinn segura o rosto de Rachel e a beija com tanto desejo e intensidade que o corpo de ambas parece entrar em chamas. A diva aperta o quadril da assistente social contra o seu e perde o fôlego quando a loira segura sua nuca com mais firmeza e aprofunda o beijo. A água escorre por entre seus corpos e contorna seus lábios. Todos os sons parecem triplicar de volume e ecoar de uma forma totalmente erótica pelas paredes.

Quinn não sabe exatamente como, mas em um segundo, Rachel a tem contra os azulejos brancos. O frio da parede é um alivio bem vindo ao calor gerado pela água e o deslizar do corpo da diva contra o seu.

A língua da cantora percorre a curva de seu pescoço e seus lábios roçam seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que dois dedos encontram seu centro e provocam sua entrada lentamente. Um som gutural escapa de sua garganta e ela fecha os olhos, respirando com dificuldade. "O que você quer Fabray?" Sussurra Rachel, sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Quinn não consegue formar palavras, então suspira em resposta, movendo o seu quadril contra os dedos da diva. Rachel a provoca de novo, ainda mais lentamente dessa vez, traçando pequenos círculos contra seu clitóris. A umidade de Quinn misturada a água do chuveiro a deixaram ainda mais preparada do que o normal e ela estava louca para penetrá-la. "Me diga o que você quer Quinn." Diz ela, ainda contra o ouvido da loira. Seu próprio corpo está prestes a explodir e ela precisa sentir Quinn.

"Eu quero..." Ela abre os olhos com dificuldade e sua respiração se torna ainda mais oscilante quando ela vê o próprio desejo refletido nos olhos de chocolate. "... você Rachel. Por favor..." Ela move o quadril novamente e Rachel sorri, atacando seu pescoço e deslizando dois dedos para dentro dela com facilidade. O som de seus gemidos reverbera pelas paredes, preenchendo o aposento.

Quinn alcança o centro da cantora e começa a trabalhar em seu clitóris, sem conseguir prestar muita atenção ao que está fazendo e perdendo totalmente o senso de ritmo quando Rachel acelera o passo.

"Mmmmm... Rahhh..." Nada coerente parece sair de seus lábios e ela sente o orgasmo se aproximando. Sua mão para de se mover contra a cantora e seu corpo treme violentamente. Se não fosse pela parede ela certamente teria perdido o equilíbrio. Rachel morde o seu queixo e a beija logo em seguida, continuando seus movimentos e prolongando a sensação de êxtase da loira o máximo possível.

"Eu amo fazer isso com você..." Ela remove os dedos de Quinn, levando o indicador aos lábios e sugando a ponta com um sorriso sedutor.

A loira sente uma nova onda de calor entre as pernas e inverte suas posições em um movimento rápido, prendendo a diva entre a parede e seu corpo, posicionando seu joelho entre as pernas dela e entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos molhados. "Eu te amo, Berry." Murmura ela, antes de beijá-la com todas as suas forças. Seu corpo ainda super sensível enformigava a cada novo contato.

Ela está no controle e Rachel se deixa tocar e beijar, retribuindo cada gesto com a mesma intensidade. Quinn desacelera o ritmo até que cada beijo seja basicamente uma tortura e a diva se agarra a ela, enterrando suas unhas em suas costas.

"Tem uma coisa que eu queria tentar." Respira Quinn contra os lábios da morena.

"Mmm, qualquer coisa..." Responde a diva, envolvendo o pescoço da loira com os braços e encostando sua testa na dela.

Quinn sorri e desliza seu nariz contra o de Rachel em um gesto carinhoso antes de começar a trilhar beijos suaves por toda a pele da morena. A ponta de sua língua entra em contato com um mamilo já enrijecido, fazendo calafrios percorrerem a espinha da cantora.

Ela fica de joelhos, sentindo a água escorrer por seus cabelos e costas, olhando para cima antes de beijar o topo da coxa da cantora. Seus dedos posicionam as pernas da diva de uma forma que deixe a sua umidade exposta e ela umedece os lábios antes de olhar para Rachel mais uma vez. "Eu posso... Eu queria..." Ela não sabe exatamente como falar isso, ela nunca havia sentido vontade de fazer sexo oral antes. "... provar você..."

Um som suave escapa da garganta da cantora e ela observa a mulher de joelhos a sua frente. Quinn era simplesmente linda, não havia palavras para expressar o quanto. E vê-la dessa forma, pedindo permissão para... prová-la, inundou Rachel com sensações que ela nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir. Uma mistura de amor e desejo tão intensa que não parecia real. Sua mão alcançou os cabelos loiros e desgrudou as mechas douradas da testa dela. "Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser." Diz ela, sinceramente. Ela não queria forçar a loira de nenhuma forma, por mais que quisesse que isso acontecesse.

"Eu quero." Uma leve sombra vermelha colore as bochechas da ex líder de torcida e ela descia os olhos para o chão. "Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes. Eu não quero fazer errado. Eu quero que você me ensine."

Rachel morde o lábio. "Me beije." Seus dedos repousam na parte de seu corpo que mais precisava de contato e ela estimula o próprio centro, precisando de Quinn mais do que nunca. "Aqui."

A visão de Rachel tocando a si mesma fez a loira tremer. Seus olhos se fixam no ponto que Rachel havia indicado e ela se inclina para frente, depositando um pequeno beijo em sua virilha antes de se afastar e olhar para cima.

A cantora solta o ar que nem havia percebido que prendia e seus olhos encontram os de sua namorada. "M-mais uma vez..." Respira ela.

Quinn faz o que ela pede, movendo-se um pouco mais para o lado e sentindo a umidade da cantora contra a lateral de sua boca. Novamente ela se afasta, procurando por instruções e aprovação. Há essa altura, Quinn já sabia mais ou menos o que fazer, mas ela precisava ver a expressão no rosto de Rachel.

A diva tinha os olhos entreabertos e os lábios levemente partidos. "Mais..." Sussurra ela, quase inaudívelmente.

Pela terceira vez Quinn repete o movimento, dessa vez seus lábios encontram o clitóris da morena, fazendo as duas gemerem com a sensação. As vibrações do som fazem com que Rachel prenda a respiração e arqueie o corpo, movendo o quadril em direção a Quinn, implorando silenciosamente por mais.

A loira deposita mais alguns beijos hesitantes pela região, adorando as reações que está conseguindo extrair da diva. Ela decide tentar algo diferente e a ponta de sua língua encontra a pele macia e molhada, pressionando suavemente antes de voltar para dentro da boca. Pela primeira vez, Quinn se permite registrar o gosto de Rachel. Ela se afasta e lambe os lábios, encontrando os olhos castanhos com os seus. É agridoce, pensa ela, se inclinando e deixando sua língua provar a umidade mais uma vez. Estranhamente bom, faz sua língua pinicar e ela se vê querendo sentir mais.

Sem aviso nenhum, ela ergue uma perna de Rachel e a apóia em seu ombro. A diva abre os olhos e solta um pequeno gritinho de surpresa antes de registrar os movimentos que Quinn está fazendo agora. A língua dela circula seu clitóris firmemente e ela não consegue conter seus gemidos, cada vez mais altos.

"Quiiiinnnn!" Exclama ela, arqueando as costas e descansando a cabeça contra a parede quando os lábios da loira substituem sua língua e sugam o ponto sensível.

Quinn sorri e começa a explorar a entrada da morena.

"Eu estou..." Rachel respira de forma desregular e começa a mover seus quadris no ritmo que a loira estabeleceu. Ela sente um aperto na região do abdômen. "Eu vou..."

A ex líder de torcida move a cabeça e atinge um ponto que faz a cantora gritar em êxtase. Rachel sente seu corpo contrair e relaxar alguns segundos depois. Suas pernas não sustentam mais o seu peso e quando Quinn remove a que estava em seu ombro, ela se deixa deslizar pela parede e sentar no chão em frente a loira.

Seus olhos permanecem fechados por alguns instantes e Quinn enche seu rosto de beijos antes de envolve-la em seus braços. "Fui bem?" Pergunta ela, mordendo o lábio, o gosto de Rachel ainda marcado em sua língua.

A diva abre os olhos e segura o rosto de sua namorada com uma mão. "Eu acho que você já sabe a resposta..." Ela une seus lábios e sente mais uma onda de desejo ao sentir seu próprio gosto em Quinn.

"O que você quer fazer agora?" Quinn observa a água correr por suas pernas entrelaçadas.

"Primeiro, nós podíamos levantar do chão, apesar dessa posição ser extremamente confortável, eu tenho certeza que é ainda melhor na cama..." Rachel encosta o indicador na ponta do nariz da loira.

"Eu acho que você tem razão..."

"Mas antes de ir para a cama, acho que a gente deveria tomar banho..."

Quinn sorri. "Eu não tenho objeções quanto a isso..."

"É sério, eu acho que minhas pernas não agüentariam mais uma rodada em pé..." Rachel beija sua bochecha e começa a se levantar.

"Isso significa que você aguenta mais uma rodada na cama?" Quinn aceita a mão que a diva lhe oferece e fica em pé também.

"O que você acha?" Pergunta a cantora, piscando um olho e beijando o canto de sua boca antes de lhe dar as costas e alcançar o shampoo.

**====/====**

**E então? Gostaram?**

**Se sim, comentem.**

**Comentem também se quiserem mais shorts desse tipo. Não necessariamente de sexo, mas com cenas que vocês gostariam de ver...**

**Beijos e feliz páscoa adiantado...**

**A.**


End file.
